


Surprise, Surprise

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2014 [12]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>evil_little_dog prompted for journals theme: Leverage, Parker+Any, Parker has a diary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise

He dumped the basket of clean laundry on the bed and began folding it. Discovering not just one pair of tiny lacy underwear but several. And a couple of way too small for him black t-shirts. He had no idea how he missed the quantity of her clothes when he'd loaded the laundry in the washer in the first place. Folding them as well, he put his away then carried hers over to the dresser and opened the drawer he'd emptied when she'd started staying the night, presumably so she'd have something clean to change into. Little had he noticed she'd filled the drawer almost overflowing. Grabbing the clothes that were just stuffed in he folded them as well to try and organize and make room for what he had to add.

That was how he found the leather bound journal stuffed under her clothes. At first he thought it was one of his. It was one of the ones he'd had made with the deer skin he'd cured from the buck he'd shot last fall and now filled his freezer. But when he opened it halfway he saw her neat hand writing and sketches of him. Everything from just standing around undoubtedly listening to Nate and Sophie argue from the look on his face. To sketches of him working. It seemed like she was trying capture every expression. Including his head thrown back in passion as she'd straddled his lap and rode him.

He wasn't sure what surprised him more, the fact she had so many pages filled with his image or the fact Parker actually kept a journal. Tucking it back under her clothes, he put the clothes he just folded in the drawer, closing it. Seeing how he looked to her was more than enough for him.


End file.
